ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Kingdom (Poland)
This version of the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World Poland is a sister park to the original Floridian one, but different from it. However, it will feature some of the attractions from Disneyland II. Layout The Park Will Be Resembled to Magic Kingdom/Tokyo Disneyland Style. Grand Avenue is a bigger version of and similar to Main Street U.S.A. in California, Florida, Paris, and Hong Kong and World Bazaar in Tokyo (but without a glass roof). Instead of ToonTown, Sora's Magic Land Will Be as a Replacement. Magic Kingdom Railroad Will Have Three Dioramas (Despite That Grand Canyon and Primeval World Still Be in Attraction, But the Caveman B.C. Attraction Will Be Added). Wild Westernland Will Have Counterparts of Disneyland's Critter Country and Magic Kingdom's Liberty Square. In Tomorrowland, Star Tours Will Be in It's Original Version. Grand Avenue Attractions: 1. Magic Kingdom Railroad (Grand Avenue) 2. The Disney Gallery 3. Grand Avenue Vechiles 4. Penny Arcade 5. Swan Boats 6. Walt Disney Imagineering Blue Sky Cellar (Presented by D23) 7. Grand Avenue Cinema Shopping: 1. Grand Emporium 2. Disneyana 3. Kingdom Clothiers 4. Grand Avenue Library 5. Newsstand 6. Lilly's Boutique 6. Dapper Dan's Hair Cuts Restaurants: 1. Walt's and Lillian's Place: An American Restaurant 2. Cookie Kitchen 3. Casey's Corner 4. Plaza Inn 5. Crystal Palace 6. Grand Coffee (Presented by Starbucks) 7. The Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor Adventureland Attractions: 1. Jungle Cruise 2. Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Magic Lamp 3. Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management 4. Swiss Family Treehouse 5. Adventure Isle 6. Pirates of the Caribbean 7. Aladdin's Enchanted Passage 8. Tropical Gardens Shopping: 1. Indiana Jones Adventure Shop 2. Trader Sam's Restaurants: 1. Sunshine Tree Terrace 2. Blue Bayou Restaurant 3. King Louie's Pizza Outpost Wild Westernland Attractions: 1. The Great Western Country Hoedown (Also Known as Disney's Great Western Country Hoedown) 2. Big Thunder Mountain Railway 3. Camp Rock: The Final Jam Revue 4. PB&J Otter: The Ride 5. Splash Mountain 6. Magic Kingdom Railroad (Wild Westernland) 7. The Golden Horseshoe Revue 8. Davy Crockett's Explorer Canoes 9. Frontierland Shootin' Arcade 10. River Rogue Keelboats 11. Thunder Mesa Riverboat 12. Tom Sawyer Island 13. Hall of Presidents Shopping: 1. Big Al's 2. Brair Patch 3. Frontier Trading Post 4. Final Jam Gift Shop 5. Ye Olde Christmas Shopppe Restaurants: 1. The Golden Horseshoe Cafe 2. Pecos Goofy's Tall Tale Inn & Cafe 3. Hungry Bear Restaurant 4. Liberty Tree Tavern 5. Sleepy Hollow Fantasyland Attractions: 1. Storybook Castle 2. Stotybook Castle Mystery Tour 3. The Mickey Mouse Revue 4. Pinocchio's Daring Journey 5. Peter Pan's Flight 6. Mr. Toad's Wild Ride 7. Haunted Mansion 8. Pooh's Marvelous Adventures 9. The Story of Sleeping Beauty 10. The Disney Channel FairyTale Adventure 3D 11. Seven Dwarfs' Mine Train 12. It's a Small World 13. The Tale of Cinderella 14. Wizards of Waverly Place: The Russo Family Adventure 15. Dumbo the Flying Elephant 16. Casey Jr Circus Train 17. Storybook Land Canal Boats 18. Once Upon a Story 19. Mad Tea Party 20. Alice in Wonderland 21. Pixie Hollow 22. Monstro's Revenge 23. Skyway to Tomorrowland Shopping: 1. Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique 2. Mickey's Harmony Faire 3. Tinker Bell Toyshop 4. Seven Dwarfs' Mine Cart 5. The Glass Slipper 6. Baby Mine 7. The AristoCats 8. Fantasyland Camera Shop 9. The Mad Hatter 10. Pleasure Island Candies 11. Alex Russo's Magic Shop 12. Madame Leota's Cart 13. Cedric's Lair Restaurants: 1. Queen of Hearts Banquet 2. Troubadour Tavern 3. Captain Hook's Ship 4. Cleo's 5. Queen Minnie's Dining Room 6. Lumiere's Kitchen Sora's Magic Land Attractions: 1. Mickey's House & Meet Mickey 2. Minnie's House 3, Sora's Mansion 4. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin 5. Goofy's Playhouse 6. Sora, Donald & Goofy: The Ride 7. Chip & Dale's Treehouse 8. Scrooge McDuck's Mansion 9. Duckburg Park 10. McQuack Airlines 11. Magic Land Opera House (Featuring Mickey and the Magical Map) 12. Namine's Church 13. Magic Kingdom Railroad (Sora's Magic Land) Shopping: 1. Toon Shoppe 2. The Mouse Factory 3. Minnie's Boutique 4. Sora's Keyblade Keepers 5. Donald's Shack Restaurants: 1. Chip and Dale's Chips and Nuts 2. Goofy's Diner 3. Kairi's Cafe 4. Clarabelle's Bakery Tomorrowland Attractions: 1. Star Tours 2. The Tomorrowland Intergalatic Revue 3. Captain EO 4. Alien Encounter 5. Tron Legacy: The Journey to Game Grid 6. Circle Vision 360 Theater (America the Beautiful, Wonders of China and O Canada) 7. Space Mountain 8. Olie's Discovery Arcade 9. Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters 10. Skyway to Fantasyland 11. Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover 12. Rocket Jets 13. Grand Circuit Raceway 14. Videopolis (Fast Food Restaurant with video shorts) 15. Push the Talking Trash Can Shopping: 1. Star Traders 2. Tomorrowlanding 3. Little Green Men Store 4. Merchant of Venus 5. Space Mountain Shop 6. Imageworks 7. Planet M Restaurants: 1. The Lunching Pad 2. Tomorrowland Terrace 3. Endor Burgers and Fries 4. Buzz Lightyear's Pizza Planet 5. Cafe Hyperion Entertainment 1. Dreams in Flight (Nighttime Castle Show) 2. Celebrate a Dream Come True (Daytime Parade) 3. Disney's Fantillusion (Nighttime Parade) Category:Walt Disney World Resort (Poland)